Switched
by silverstaar18
Summary: What happens if you wake up to find yourself in the wrong body? A lot of confusion, insults and humor that's what! (TalaxJuliette) One-Shot


**Hey guys! This is my first one-shot and well, I got this idea after watching It's a Boy Girl Thing lol. It's also my first humor/parody type fic so sorry if it isn't that great! I tried.**

**Also writing this gave me a break from my other story and well, since I love Tala and Juliette so much, I thought why not? :D **

**So anyway, this is like AU and if there is forms of OOCness I apologize, I did my best to keep it funny and the characters...IN character. Rated T for language obviously but anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh and THANK YOUUU. Breaking the Ice has now OVER 200 REVIEWS O.O *screams* I am SO happy ^^ I love you guys!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Beyblade or any of their characters. Just my OC Juliette!)**

* * *

**Switched**

* * *

"My head is killing."

"I knew you shouldn't have taken it! I'm just glad you haven't dropped dead or something" Juliette snapped at her red haired partner who was slouching as he walked alongside her.

"Like I'd let someone who looked like _that_ give you painkillers" Tala frowned as he tenderly pinched his temples.

Juliette blinked as they continued walking. "He didn't look suspicious."

"He looked like a fatter version of Bryan."

Juliette frowned. "Don't be mean. Bryan is nice to me."

"Exactly."

Juliette rolled her eyes and sighed before smiling again. They had just come from the concert thrown by one of her favourite bands downtown when she suddenly felt dizzy. When Tala began to direct her out, a man kindly offered her painkillers at the counter which got Tala suspicious. He also didn't like the look in his eyes. If Juliette hadn't held him back he would have given the obese scumbag an uppercut. Of course, naïve Juliette told him to be quiet and that it was safe to have the painkiller and even thanked the man. His blood never boiled hotter at that point. In a last minute attempt, he snatched the single pill and swallowed it down not caring about the consequences. He then dragged her out and here they were.

"Tonight was fun, it's a shame we have to attend school tomorrow" Juliette's face fell as her rose pink hair fell around her face.

A groan escaped from Tala. Just when he thought his night couldn't get any worse.

"Oh look! Its Ty-"

"-oh no we're not" Tala intercepted, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the conceited guy she had seen.

"Hey, that's not fair Tala, I wanted to say hello to Tyson" Juliette complained, pulling her arm back and rubbed it after the monster grip he had on it.

Tala's blue eyes narrowed and glared icily back. He obviously didn't want to even see Tyson's face. He saw it enough at school already. He suddenly caught attention of the puppy-eyed stare Juliette was giving him with those gleaming emerald eyes of hers. His eyes widened just a little.

_Oh no._

"Please...?"

There were no words that could describe what was going through Tala's head right now but it would be something like...

_akafidkskfdwkdkhsdfgag_

"Hn. Whatever" Tala grumbled, closing his eyes and sliding his hands into his pockets before speeding ahead.

"Where are you going?" he heard her call from behind.

"Home" he shot back.

Juliette paused and recoiled her reached out hand before sadly watching him walk off. She knew he was grouchy and probably annoyed by that headache but seeing him act like this with her, hurt. She couldn't leave him to be peeved all night long. In a dash she bolted to catch up.

"Wait!"

Tala froze and sighed, not turning around. Finally, she decided to acknowledge him. Instead he was far more surprised when a warm pair of lips touched the corner of his mouth. His eyes flew open to catch the pink haired girl on tip toes as she reached to kiss him. He could see the cute red blush on her cheeks while her eyes remained shut and revealed her super long lashes. His own cheeks heated. He would never get used to this. _Stupid fluttery feelings_.

Juliette leaned back and smiled cheerfully at him.

"Get well soon and I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

With that she dashed back leaving a shocked Tala behind to stare wide eyed. So much for acknowledging him...

"Ack. This damn headache" he winced while clutching his forehead. It was pounding and he was sure it was that stupid painkiller.

Ignoring it he resumed his path home. Sleep was needed for this.

* * *

The alarm buzzed loudly, resounding back into Juliette's ears. She yawned, opening her eyes while taking in the morning rays to her eyes. Why was the alarm sounding so unfamiliar? She sat up and that was when it hit her.

"What the..."

Her emerald eyes widened in horror.

"How did I end up in Tala's _bedroom?!_"

She had been there enough to know what it looked like what with the rare neat bedroom he had compared to other males. The second thing she noticed was that she no longer felt her hair cascading around her face to her abdomen. Then came her worst action of the morning. She lifted her covers and released the highest and loudest scream she could have ever produced.

Running had never felt stranger. The life scarring moment when she looked in the mirror that morning was always going to haunt her mind. How was this even humanly possible?! She had to believe it was a nightmare but then she pinched herself and realised it wasn't much to her dread. Now she would only get answers once getting to school and seeing Tala. Or wait... _What if this was only happening to her?!_

Bursting through the school gates and rushing to the lockers she panted and waited outside her locker with a pounding heart.

"Well if it isn't Tala! You actually came early this-"

Tyson was cut off when a pair of arms grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him violently.

"TYSON! You have to help me! I d-don't know...I don't know what's happened to me!"

Tyson edged back glancing over his shoulder to see Max, Ray and Kenny approach them.

"Woah take it easy man, I only have one pair of shoulders" Tyson flinched at the sudden close proximity of their faces.

Juliette let go. "No! You don't get it! I'm not Tala! It's me, Juliette!"

Tyson's eyes widened as he analysed the tall structure in front of him before exchanging glances with Ray, Max and Kenny. Finally unable to hold it in, the 4 began snorting with laughter. Juliette grimaced.

"I never expected you to be one to play pranks Tala, what's up with your sudden talkative attitude?" Ray added in between snorts.

"What's going on here?" Hilary joined in, noticing the 4 boys laughing at the cold blooded redhead.

Her eyebrow rose at the sight of Tala who seemed to be in some sort of panic. The cold harsh exterior was completely gone leaving this...total stranger she never would have guessed was there. His hair wasn't in the perfect horn shape as it always was and his clothes? Looks like something he found at the bottom of his laundry basket.

"Permission to speak?" she frowned at Tala.

"Oh Hilary!"

"Wha-"

Before Hilary knew it, Tala had enclosed her in a tight hug making her face turn beetroot red at his sudden strange boldness.

"T-Tala! AAH THIS IS TOO WEIRD! Someone _help!_" Hilary shrieked trying to pull away.

Tyson immediately stopped laughing and now was angered.

"That's enough!"

Hilary shoved Tala back and stepped away in fear. What was going on with him today?

"It's not Tala, I'm stuck in his body!" Juliette cried, wishing someone would believe her.

"We're not falling for it" Hilary lifted her hands to her hips and glared.

"Look there's Juliette, maybe she will knock some sense into him" Tyson pointed to the storming figure closing in on them.

Juliette's head snapped up and turned to see in horror as her own body walked in front of her. Her head started spinning.

"Okay, what the _hell_, is going _on?_" she watched her own body growl in a way she never thought possible.

"Wow, I never have seen Juliette look so scary before..." Ray stepped back biting his bottom lip.

"You think they both swapped personalities today?" Max laughed.

"You're in my body!" Juliette jabbed a finger at the stranger who somehow inhabited hers.

The emerald eyes darkened and arms crossed. She recognised that stance anywhere.

"_Tala?!_"

"No, it's Kai" Tala frowned back.

Juliette scowled. "This isn't funny! What did you do?!"

"_Me_? I did fuck all!"

He honestly had no idea. He was just as traumatised waking up to find himself in the body of his girlfriend. The worst nightmare was getting dressed. Who knew dressing up was so complicated? Not to mention embarrassing...

"I bet it was that stupid tablet you took yesterday! But that doesn't explain why this has happened to me!" Juliette accused, getting flared up.

Tala narrowed his eyes. "Are you blaming _me?_"

"Woah calm down the two of you! What's going on here?" Tyson intercepted, clearly as confused as the rest of them. Plus it was a shock to see Juliette so dark and intense.

"Tyson it's me Juliette! We somehow switched bodies!" she frantically cried.

Tyson snorted. "Yeah right."

A hand lashed out catching Tyson's jaw full on sending him sprawling to the floor. Surprisingly the fist he felt was from Juliette...who claimed to be Tala.

"_OW!_ Okay okay, that's definitely not Juliette" he muffled, rubbing his jaw and standing up while glaring at the supposed Tala in Juliette's flesh.

"You really need to exercise more" Tala complained while flexing his wrists.

"Are you calling me fat?" Juliette gaped.

The spectators couldn't help but snort with laughter at the comment. Not only was it so unlike Juliette to make such a comment but the fact they were watching Tala's body say it aloud was all the more funnier. They were far too used to seeing the figure be harsh, cold, threatening.

"You're weak" Tala closed his eyes in a huff.

"I can't believe this, what are we going to _DO?_ I want my body back!" Juliette clutched her face in horror.

"Why are you filming us?" Tala glared at the guilty Kenny recording their scene.

"Well...*_snort*_ it's not _*snort*_ everyday _*snort*_ you get to _*snort*_ see something _*snort*_ like this" bursting out into laughter finally.

If looks could kill, Tala thought as he glowered at the others.

"What if we're stuck like this forever?! I can't stay in a male's body, it was so... _disastrous_ this morning" Juliette trailed off, blushing furiously.

Tala arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Shadowing away her eyes coyly, Juliette fidgeted making the image look even worse for the others who roared harder.

"Well...I...I had to...dress and go to...the toilet and...well...you know!" she winced, heating up.

Now Tala understood what she was going on about. He had the same issue.

"You think _you_ had issues? How the hell do you even pee?"

"TALA!" Juliette shot out in horror with bloated red cheeks.

"What? I'm only asking for the truth," his expression a poker face.

Juliette flared red, how was Tala able to be so calm about this?! She clutched her - now short- red hair.

"What if we're like this forever? I'll need to have a surgery to get...get _it_ removed..." she quietly whispered.

Too bad the others were able to hear it and laughed harder than ever. Tala's eyes shot open in horror for the second time that day.

"Wait, what?"

Still tomato red, Juliette glared at him. "You know what I mean!"

His arms fell. "That's _my_ body. You don't see me going out and cutting off your breasts."

"_Tala!_"

Feeling herself burning with embarrassment at his bold attitude and confidence she glanced back to hear the endless laughter coming from her so called comforting friends.

"Tala! Can we...Can we just talk alone? This is so embarrassing" she insisted.

"Heck no" he grinned, crossing his arms. Enjoying this.

"Stop being immature! This is serious!"

"I'm dead serious. Since we're going to be stuck in these bodies for the rest of eternity, you want to teach me how to put a bra on? I had some trouble-"

"AHHHH! I'm not listening! I'm not listening!" Juliette cupped her ears and shook her head.

"I think my stomach is gonna fail" Ray gasped, clutching his stomach.

Wiping his tears, Tyson heaved deep breaths before standing up but not without shaking.

"This is probably the best day of my life."

"You guys..." Juliette scowled and having being in Tala's body, they shut up for a moment. Then burst out laughing again.

"So I guess you will get the hard work if we ever have sex" Tala stated innocently.

Juliette felt her head blow off at the comment and it was worse to see the guys, including Hilary on top of each other on the floor, crying out their eyes from laughter. Having enough, she turned and grabbed the shirt collars of her own body in front of her.

"Why are you being so insensitive? This isn't funny! We need to get back to our own bodies again, I can't...I can't live like this!" she almost hissed at his face.

It was so weird seeing her own body smirk the smirk she always saw on her boyfriend. Then her eyes caught the familiar dual haired figure coming towards them, of course he had no idea of what was happening in front of him.

"_Kai!_" Juliette rushed towards the Ice King and threw her arms out, ready to hug him for comfort, forgetting completely that she was in Tala's body of course.

Kai's amethyst eyes blew up like hot air balloons at the image in front of him. Tala, _charging towards him_ with an expression that scared the hell out of him. His mind told him to turn and run.

"What the hell are yo-"

"Help me Kai!" the Tala he saw cry out.

_What the hell was going on with Tala?!_ Kai screamed in horror inwardly. He then turned petrified on seeing Tala still charging at him. Moving to the side just in time, Juliette almost fell over from the sudden action.

"Stay away from me" he hurriedly threatened, backing away in fear.

The snorting exceeded past the others limits. Unable to handle anymore, Tyson began crying out in pain as did the others.

"This is...killing me man!" Tyson cried, clutching his stomach.

"I...I need to get out!" Max choked, shakily got up to his feet and dragged himself away from the scene.

"You got it wrong! It's me, it's Juliette. Tala and I somehow switched bodies because of a stupid pill he took from a stranger yesterday night!" Juliette assured.

Kai froze and raised an eyebrow and then turned to analyse the figure of 'Juliette' who stood in that signature Tala pose. Instead of sympathising, he smirked.

"Nice flesh wound Tala. _Shame about the flat chest._"

Juliette burned with rage and humiliation, waiting for Tala's harsh reply.

"Tell me about it. I was thinking of getting implants done" Tala smirked, obviously encouraging the situation.

"Stop it!"

"Hn. Whatever" Kai then proceeded to walk off, not giving a damn.

Not long after he left, Bryan ran into the scene looking a little flustered. Tala crossed his arms and frowned.

"Bryan" Juliette called his name, finding a little relief on seeing him.

"I was in the yard when I heard something weird was going on with you two, had to come in a rush" he grinned.

"That was you _running?_ It felt like an earthquake" Tala insinuated.

"Sorry I can't compare to the seismic tsunamis you set off every time you breathe" Bryan retorted.

"Did your crane break down when it had to lift you up from bed this morning?"

"Someone's on PMS. Congratulations on your first period" Bryan smirked.

That bit Tala. "Listen to me you fat piece of sh-"

"_Stop it!_ Both of you! Is no one serious here?" Juliette bellowed at the arguing couplet.

"Look, we'll just go back to that place and find the guy. It will ward off in a day I bet" Tala sighed, losing his humour and rage.

"What if it doesn't?!" Juliette cupped her face with her hands.

"Then get used to seeing men naked in the showers."

Tala mustered up the darkest dirt right at Bryan then for bringing up such a ridiculous comment. Now it's gone far enough, he wasn't having his girl look at any other man that wasn't him. His eyes turned to Tyson especially at the thought. He mentally pictured himself torturing a Tyson voodoo doll.

Juliette began to whimper.

"You're making me look like some sort of pathetic chick acting like that" Tala frowned.

Juliette only glared back. "And you aren't making me look like some sort of conceited pig?!"

"Now I wouldn't say conceited..." Tala's eyes wandered around.

"Get serious Tala!" she punched him in the arm instantly getting a reply as he rubbed at it.

"Damn my strength. I see you got the upper hand" he grimaced, annoyed.

Now grinning over the power advantage, Juliette crossed her arms.

"So what do we do?"

Tala shrugged. "Try and find the guy again."

Juliette nodded.

"And if we don't, you are free to surgically remove my balls."

* * *

"You know... You didn't have to punch me again, it doesn't suit you. Plus you're damaging my pretty face."

"The cocky attitude doesn't suit you and I'm not complaining. I can't believe we are cutting class to find this guy!" Juliette worriedly glanced around as if everyone looked at her like some form of criminal mastermind.

They trailed back to the same place where the concert was held last night even though it wasn't strictly open yet as it was only around 9 in the morning.

"He better be there" Juliette hoped, she couldn't stand being in a man's body. It felt way too strange.

"You know, I think I'm liking this switch" came a sudden comment.

"I don't see how you are so cool with this! This isn't even humanly possible" Juliette lectured with a frown.

Clearly he was enjoying himself far too much.

"Conceited pig" she mumbled quietly when he wasn't looking.

"What was that?"

Turning red on having being busted on mumbling, she turned to play dumb.

"I said concentrate on trig."

Tala arched an eyebrow. "Why are we talking about maths all of a sudden?"

Feeling relief, Juliette nervously laughed.

"Ohhh you know! Keep my mind off things."

"Right."

Keeping her mouth shut for the remainder of the journey, they found themselves outside the said place which was deserted, naturally. Juliette walked up to the entrance hoping it was open only to be disappointed. She knocked hoping the manager or someone of the place was inside.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" she called out.

"You don't know how ridiculous you look right now" Tala frowned; glancing at the rare passer by's across the street watching them.

"You're in my body. I don't think it can get any more ridiculous."

She had him there. He huffed and returned to his brooding stance.

"There may be a back exit door somewhere."

Juliette headed round the corner of the structure in pursuit. Tala groaned.

"Can't we just kick the door down or something?"

She shot him a horrified look at such an idea. "I don't want us to get _arrested_," turning to peek through the window that had bars.

Tala rolled his eyes but followed.

"Hey you two! Freeze!" a harsh voice called from behind them.

Juliette froze. Tala watched in amusement as her arms automatically lifted up in surrender as if she was about to get shot.

"Don't shoot!"

Tala felt himself groaning. How did he manage to fall for this girl? He turned his head to see the guy run up to them with a baffled expression. Tala grinned.

The owner.

"Relax... I'm not a cop or a thug man" the now calmer voice assured.

Juliette opened both eyes and turned around before shooting her arms down, blushing.

"Oh."

The owner laughed at the sight of a grown teenager acting very feminine like while the pink haired girl beside him looked much bolder with a cool head. Strange.

"I thought you guys were breaking in or something" he glanced between the two.

"We was-"

"-aah just looking for_ you!_" Juliette intercepted quickly, shooting Tala a glare.

The guy's eyebrows arched up before smiling again. His eyes fell to the pink haired girl standing with pride who looked like she was about to kill him. It turned on his instinct to charm.

"So...What can I help you with?" He directed at Tala, who was trapped in the girl's body.

Tala's eyes widened a little catching on.

This was bad.

This was VERY bad.

And much to his regret, naïve Juliette had no clue what was going on.

"We're looking for a man...specifically someone who was at last night's concert and well...we want to know if we could find him here?" Juliette began.

The owner scoffed. "That's quite a selection. There were over 300 last night," his eyes falling back to Tala.

"Quit looking at me like some creepy pervert. I'm not into guys."

Not realising his own mistake, he watched as both Juliette and the owner stared wide eyed at him in shock horror. Juliette being shocked that he was so rude and the owner felt himself fluster at having been shot down so coldly, by a _teenager_ none the less.

Realisation dawned on Tala and his eyes widened.

"What I meant to-"

"No I get it. I wasn't trying to make you feel threatened or anything" the owner rushed, running a hand through his hair.

Disgusted, Tala felt like throwing up.

"Yeah, too bad _she's_ only into girls" Juliette spoke through gritted teeth and a grin.

Tala fumed at her taking advantage of the situation.

"All the hot one's are always the let downs right?" the owner teased with Juliette who he assumed was a guy.

Juliette almost snorted, enjoying the moment.

"Can you just tell us if you've seen a creep like yourself who was giving out painkillers last night?" Tala spat with venom.

The man flinched before grinning. "Well sweetheart, with that tone, I wouldn't even kiss you."

_This is so gay_, Tala thought inwardly as he streamed a line of curses in his head.

"Please sir, we really need to find this man. Could you tell us anything?" Juliette pleaded.

The owner sighed. "I'm not sure but there are a few guys still down there right now if you wanna check."

Juliette beamed. "Oh could we? It would really mean a lot!"

Awed at the positivity and liveliness coming from some a cold looking guy, the owner found him feeling strange towards the happy red head that was a huge opposite to the harpy bitch standing next to them. He shook his head in horror. Was he actually doubting his sexuality?!

"Yeah just go in. Hurry though" he rushed, wanting to get away from the pair.

"Oh thank you so much!" Juliette squealed, leaping forwards and embracing the man.

"What the- _H-Hey man!_ I-I-"

"Oh I'm sorry, forgive my rashness" Juliette jumped back turning red, forgetting that the owner was in cardiac arrest after such an action from a _guy_.

Tala glared darkly before grabbing Juliette and trailing back to the front entrance, away from that weirdo owner.

"Hey let go, that hurts!"

"Stop whining and move. Before we all doubt our sexuality" Tala mumbled.

Juliette pouted before following silently back down to the main stage. There they found 2 guys on stage, setting wires and bases. A bartender behind the bar, cleaning and setting up drinks and stock. So far, not the guy they wanted in sight.

"Where the hell would he go?" Tala growled, feeling aggravated.

"I thought you were cool with all this" Juliette crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"The fact that I will be attracted to girls while in a girl's _body_ doesn't seem very appealing anymore" Tala confessed without hesitation.

Juliette's face fell to which he noticed immediately. He sighed.

"It was a joke. Only I can have you" he smirked, knowing it felt weird having saying it to his own body. He almost felt gay.

It worked though. She smiled making him look more pathetic. They better find this guy today. Like God answered his prayers, that figure walked in drinking what looked like beer.

"Look."

Juliette turned to see a staggering figure walk in, drunk at only 9 in the morning. Wasn't it too early?

"Oi. _Douchey!_"

"Tala!" Juliette elbowed him to keep calm. What if this guy decides to bolt or not help them?

The man stopped to analyse through clouded eyes and grinned profusely at the couple in front.

"Well howdy pretty lady" he slurred his words, swaying towards Tala.

"You keep your distance you disgusting pig" Tala flinched in disgust.

"_Ooooh myyy_...is that _anyyy waaaay for'a_ lady _ta_ _talk?_" he tutted, shaking the beer bottle in his hand.

"Sir, I don't know if you remember us but you gave Tala here- uh I mean, _me_ a pill last night" Juliette quickly stated, wanting to quickly get answers.

The drunk turned his gaze, eyes narrowing darkly at her as if she was filth.

"Yeah, I remember you two!" he jabbed an accused finger.

"Congratulations. Now tell us what the hell is happening with us. That damn pill you gave had something to do with this!" Tala stepped forward about to give the drunk a left hook.

"Stop Tala! Fighting won't give us answers" Juliette pleaded. She turned to the drunk who wasn't looking too happy at the moment.

"Forgive us sir, but do you have any idea why Tala and I switched bodies?"

The silence was eating away at them both as the drunk chewed his beer stanched lips and took a swig. Tala couldn't take it.

"If you don't give us a reply, I'll stick that bottle so far up your ass, you'll crap margaritas."

The drunk's eyes widened as he let out a snort while Juliette shot him a glare to tell him to can it with the threats.

"Now now pretty girl, let's not get _haaaasty_" the drunk grinned, a little uneasy now. "All ya had to do was ask!"

Juliette double backed as well as Tala who exchanged looks.

"It was _jus'ta 'armless_ prank. Just kiss to get ya bodies back!" he cheered, raising his bottle up as if he hadn't a care.

Juliette's eyes widened as did Tala's. _Such a simple solution?_ Tala jumped forwards and grabbed the collars of the drunk, coming face to face closely.

"If you EVER try something like this again I'll-"

"That's enough! Sir what you did was very low of you; I don't see what we did to deserve it. But thank you anyway for giving us the solution" Juliette pulled Tala back and nervously smiled.

The drunk only grinned then began laughing.

"You think it's easy? Good luck kids!" He bid farewell and staggered out the room and back up outside, leaving them both in confusion.

"Well...now we can change back!" Juliette beamed.

"We can get implants done befor- okay okay, fine" he stopped when seeing the dark look coming from Juliette.

It was then they both realised why the drunk found it funny. They both were now face to face, forced to kiss their own body. Kissing your reflection was fine. Your lips hit a cold mirror. But kissing your _3D heated body?!_ Both figures hesitated and turned horrified at the revelation.

_So much for it being easy eh?_

* * *

**So what did you guys think? A-Ok? Weird? Stupid? Funny? Please do leave a review to tell me! ^^ I'd love to hear your feedback!**

**Just to be straight, I have NOTHING against same sex relationships or gay people etc. Just incase anyone found any part offending! **

**So yeah, well I'm having a little writers block AGAIN (T-T) with Remember Me and to be honest, I blame laziness too. I am being so lazy these days lol. So it will a little longer before I begin posting it. I just like to be ahead with chapters so I can update fast! I have some inspiration after writing this one shot and reading around so I shall begin writing again soon and hopefully will post the story sometime next week or this weekend if I really try! Please be patient ^^ Im very excited about it! Eeek and I am also working on my first Remember FanArt which I will put up when I'm done onto my website which is on my profile :-) **

**Anyway, till next time my lovely's! Love you all!**

**Adios x**


End file.
